Deep Heartbreak
by SassySabrina16
Summary: When InuYasha runs off to find Kikyou & tells her goodbye,Kagome thought he was leaving her. So She decides to go home,leaves the shards,and seals the well. Full Summary Inside! InuxKag! COMPLETE!


**Haii! I haven't updated for a while on my last story,& I didn't want my readers to wait for YEARS. Soo,I decided to make an InuYasha Story,cause it's one of my FAVORITE animes. So here's the summary! **

**Summary - **InuYasha & the gang were still out,looking for the shards of the Shikon Jewel. When they decided to stop over for the night,InuYasha runs off to find Kikyou,and was planning to tell her Goodbye,since of course,he loves Kagome. Kagome on the other hand though,thought he went off cause he was planning to go to hell with her,so she goes back to the well leaving the Shikon Jewels behind & seals the well. Will InuYasha get Kagome back? How? Will they tell their feelings for each other? Find Out!

InuxKag & MirxSan

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

InuYasha heard his friends whine for the 10th Time. He growled at them,though they can never seem to quit whining.

"Will you guys shut up already! We have to find the rest of the Shikon Jewel! & We can't waste time! Now shut up,& start walking!," InuYasha yelled at them. Shippo continued whining & he recieved a big lump on his head.

"INUYASHA! SIT BOY!," Kagome shouted. She softly caressed Shippo's head,"For once InuYasha,Can't we rest for the night? I'm exhausted of all the walking,and so are Miroku,Sango,Shippo,& Kirara!"

InuYasha finally gave up,"Alright. We can stay for the night,but when dawn hits,we better get moving."

"I guess its better than having no rests at all. I'll set up the camp," Miroku said. He set all the sleeping bags around. Meanwhile,Shippo used his fox-fire powers to create the campfire. While all this was happening Kagome & Sango looked at each other.

"Hmm.. I need to go bathe. You comin' Sango?," Kagome asked the demon slayer.

"I'll join you,Kagome! I'll be glad too," Replied Sango.

And so then,Kagome & Sango were out of sight. Meanwhile,InuYasha was sitting on a tree,with his arms folded,his mind in deep thought. He noticed the two girls approaching,and turned his head away when he discovered they were about to bathe. He stared down at Kagome,without being seen,and his mind started to wonder. _She's so beautiful.. I wish I can be with her. I doubt it,though. How can she fall for such a stubborn,annoying half-demon like me. _He continued to stare at them,until he noticed a few soul collectors coming by past him.

Sango finished bathing,though Kagome stayed for a few more minutes. But her head tilted upward when she saw InuYasha running.. towards the directions of the soul collectors. _Kikyou. InuYasha must've went off to see her! Oh,I knew it. He still loved her. There's no more room for me in his heart.._ Kagome then stood up from the water & dressed herself up. Instead of following InuYasha,Kagome decided to pack her things up. Miroku & Sango then noticed Kagome packing her things up.

"Kagome? What are you doing? Where are you off to?," Sango wondered,as the miko continued to pack her things up. Miroku then noticed,Kagome's face was wet from her tears. Sango noticed too,and she knew the exact reason.

"I'm going home and I'm not coming back. I wish you guys good luck in finding the shards. Oh and.. don't tell InuYasha I left," Kagome said,fighting back the tears on her eyes.

"KAGOME NO! PLEASE STAY!," Shippo cried,as he wrapped his arms around Kagome's legs.

Sango picked Shippo of Kagome's leg,and Kagome started to make her walk on the well. She heard sounds of sobbing coming from behing,but she ignored them,& kept walking,but while she was walking,she was thinking about InuYasha & Kikyou being together. The thought of it,crushes her heart into little pieces.

Back with Miroku & Sango,they were both quiet.

"I hope InuYasha is happy with his decision of being with Kikyou,Miroku. Kagome looked heartbroken. I mean,did you see her eyes?," Sango stated.

_FlashBack_

_Kagome started to pack all her items,& when she looked up to tell the reason why she was leaving,Sango gazed at her eyes. Her normal honey-brown colored eyes,was wet with all the tears she shed. She also saw in her eyes,that she was fed up,already._

_FlashBack Ends_

"I did,Dear Sango. Kagome has probably reached the well by now," Miroku responded. He only heard a sigh from Sango,& they continued their dinner. They would never forget this dinner,for it'll be the last dinner they'll have,made by Kagome.

Meanwhile with InuYasha & Kikyou,InuYasha searched for Kikyou's wandering soul. He stopped on his tracks when he found her,sitting near a tree. He slowly started to walk towards her direction,but his thoughts were deep. _I have to tell Kikyou,I can't see her anymore. This will be.. a goodbye. Kagome is the one I love. Not Kikyou. _His thoughts were interrupted when Kikyou spoke to him.

"InuYasha,why are you here?," Kikyou spoke. Her voice sounded cold. She heard InuYasha sigh,& looked up at him as he began to speak.

"Kikyou.. Y-You remember that promise I made,when I said I was going to hell with you?," InuYasha started.

"Mhm. I can never forget that. I can't actually believe you'll do that. But.. I know you love me,so I kinda expected it," Kikyou smiled.

"Actually Kikyou. I know I can't break a promise,but.. I can't join you in hell," InuYasha stated.

Kikyou looked at him oddly,"What? What caused you to make this decision? Is it that reincarnation of mine? Is THAT the reason?"

InuYasha looked at her with a death look,"Yes,Kikyou. I just realized,that I love Kagome. I know I said that I loved you,but that was my head choosing for me. Deep down in my heart,I know that I love Kagome. When I'm with her,I feel so peaceful & happy. She's the one I want to spend my life with. The one I want to marry,and the one I want to be mated with. I'm Sorry Kikyou."

Kikyou looked at him,and turned her head away,"So.. Your telling me.. This is goodbye?"

InuYasha looked up on her,"Yes. I'm Sorry Kikyou. Goodbye."

Kikyou gave him a glare,"Then get out of my presence! Leave me alone! NOW!"

InuYasha started to calm her down,"Kikyou.."

Kikyou glared at him,"Leave.. InuYasha.. NOW."

InuYasha then ran off back to the camp and there he caught suspicious looks on Sango & Miroku. He was happy when he spotted that Shippo was asleep,but his smile turned upside down,when he noticed. No Kagome.

"Where's Kagome? And where's her backpack?," InuYasha started to ask. Inside he felt really worried.

No response. Sango & Miroku continued to eat their dinner. InuYasha got fed up & jumped infront of them,frightening both Sango and Miroku.

"WHERE IS KAGOME!," InuYasha asked,more like yelled.

".. She's gone,InuYasha," Sango started. She knew she wasn't suppose to say anything,but she couldn't help it. She saw the worried look on the demon's face.

"What do you mean by gone..?," InuYasha asked,his heart breaking.

"InuYasha.. It appears when you departed camp,Kagome spotted you going off to Kikyou again. It must've made her upset,for Sango and I saw her pale face,all wet from the tears she must've shed. She told us,she was going home and.." Miroku trailed off.

"And? And what! Tell me!," InuYasha nearly choking him.

"InuYasha.. she.. she isn't coming back..," Sango sobbed on Miroku's shoulder. Miroku rubbed her back,fighting back tears in his eyes.

InuYasha then ran off to follow Kagome. _Damn! Damn! Damn! This is all my fault. Kagome.. don't leave me.. I'm coming to get you. I love you,Kagome. _The half-demon reached Kagome's scent,fading. He looked down and noticed a shining item near the well. He walked towards it,and when he picked it up,it was the Shikon Jewel Shards Kagome kept. _No.. _He started to run towards the well,but stopped on his tracks when he discovered,the well.. was sealed.

"No! This has to be a lie!," InuYasha screamed.

He pulled out his tetsusaiga (sp?) and used his Wind Scar to break the well,but it didn't seem to work. He knelt down & used the tetsusaiga for support. He slowly broke down,shedding tears. _Kagome.. Why.. _

_Meanwhile Back in Kagome's Time,in Kagome's Bedroom.. _

Kagome jumped into her bed,shedding tears on her pillow. _InuYasha.. how could you.. I loved you,and yet you chose her. I guess there is no room for me in his heart. _Kagome started to calm herself down,and drifted to sleep..

_Meanwhile with InuYasha.. _

_'I have to try. If I want Kagome back,I have to try to find a way,to seal the well open.' _InuYasha thought. His thoughts though was interrupted when he heard rustling sounds from behing. He aimed his tetsusaiga,but slowly sat it down when he discovered who was behind the rustling sounds.

"What are YOU guys doing here?," InuYasha asked them,not even bothering to look up,and kept his eyes on the well.

"InuYasha,Kagome is also our friend,and we will work all night if we have to,to bring her back," Sango,the demon slayer,responded to him,with a determined look.

"Sango is right. You can't make us back down on this InuYasha," Miroku,the monk,agreed.

"Look. This is all MY fault. So.. it's MY responsibility to bring Kagome back. You two can leave now," InuYasha replied coldly. But his thoughts interrupted when Sango,threw her Hiraikotsu towards the well. InuYasha growled.

"InuYasha,we told you. We WONT back down from this," Sango replied,throwing her Hiraikotsu towards the well again.

InuYasha finally sighed,but an idea popped on his head. He looked at the shards on his hands,and put them on top of the well.

"Sango,throws your Hiraikotsu when I say GO. I have an idea!," InuYasha said. He used his strength to perform the Wind Scar and when it was about to hit the well,He Yelled 'GO!' and Sango threw her Hiraikotsu,causing an enourmous explosion from the hell. InuYasha was the first to stand up,and what he saw,brought happyness to his eyes. The well was open. He picked up the Jewel Shards & jumped in the well without a second thought. Meanwhile,Sango and Miroku stayed behind. InuYasha was surrounded by a blue-ish light. When InuYasha landed on dirt,he quickly jumped out on the well. He jumped onto Kagome's room and went through the window. There he spotted Kagome,peacefully sleeping. She turned her head,reavealing some teared-marks on her face. This broke InuYasha's heart,and his ears flattened. He shook her softly,hoping it would wake the miko up,but it didn't. He shook her again,and this time,her eyelids fluttered open. Her eyes found InuYasha's amber eyes.

"Inu.. Yasha? What are you.. doing here..?," Kagome asked him.

"Kagome.. I want you to come back with me. I'm sorry I ran off to Kikyou again," InuYasha spoke,with his head looking down. Kagome tilted his head up,but he was surprised she didn't smile.

"InuYasha.. I know you love Kikyou and-," Kagome was cut off my InuYasha. She gasped when she felt InuYasha touch her hand.

"Kagome,you don't understand! I don't love Kikyou!," InuYasha admitted to her. He embraced her,making the miko gasp in both happyness and confusion.

"Inu.. Yasha..?," Kagome started to say.

"Kagome.. Your the one I love. It took me to this day to realize that. The reason I thought I loved Kikyou,was because of her features,but you Kagome. I loved you,because you brought peace to my life. You made me laugh. You made me happy. You made me expirence moments,I've never thought I would expirence. Your the person I want to spend my life with. Your the one I want to be mated with. I need you with me,Kagome," InuYasha spoke,and he tightened his embraced on Kagome a little bit.

"Inu.. Yasha.. I.. I-," Kagome started to say,again.

"I know you probably don't want to be with a pathetic half-demon like me. If you want I'll just go," InuYasha started to speak,and he loosed her embrace with her,but was pulled when Kagome embraced him once more,sobbing happy tears on his chest.

"InuYasha.. I loved you since the first day I've met you. And I don't care how pathetic ,stubborn,or bossy you are InuYasha. I love you for who you are.. I.. also need you,by my side InuYasha," Kagome replied,pulling away from him.

InuYasha smiled,as he leaned in and pressed his lips on hers. Their kiss felt deep,and seemed to last long,but was broken apart,when they needed air. InuYasha then guided Kagome back to well,with his hand intertwined with hers. They slowly jumped in the well,being surrounded by blue-ish light. InuYasha kept Kagome in his arms,making Kagome blush red. She softly planted a kiss on his cheek,making the hanyou blush in return. InuYasha was the first to jump off,and he lifted Kagome up. When Kagome got up from the well,Sango and Miroku attacked her with hugs. Sango softly shed happy tears for Kagome's return. Miroku on the other hand,hugged Kagome,and was about to touch her butt,when..

**SMACK! SLAP! **

He felt as if two bricks banged his head up. One from InuYasha,and one from Sango. InuYasha the walked over to Kagome,and slipped his hand on Kagome's,intertwining their fingers. They all slowly started to walk towards the camp,with Kagome and InuYasha,resting each others head on each other.. They couldn't wait for the adventures they could expirence,with each other,in their arms..

**THE END! **

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

**So Yeah,I HOPED you guys liked this InuYasha One-Shot! Took me like an Hour and 30 minutes to make this and its 10 P.M So Goodnight! I'll be glad to make a sequel for you guys! If you want,of course! Thanks for Reading! Love Ya Lots! **


End file.
